


没有阳光的地方

by hydrviolence



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Suicide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 如果，死的是Evan，而不是Connor……假设Evan从树上摔下时死去了，开学后Connor收到了鬼魂（或其他原因）打印的信……警告：自杀和自杀尝试





	没有阳光的地方

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [There Where The Sun Didn’t Reach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780134) by [3x3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3)



多年之后，康纳·墨菲路过艾利森州立公园的时候，他透过车窗眺望树冠，心中清楚他自己和埃文·汉森仍然在树下，在树冠投下的阴影里，像两片枯叶一样腐烂，融入泥土和土下无光的黑暗。  
  
新学年一开始，印着某个二傻照片的二傻徽章莫名其妙流行起来。康纳·墨菲没把徽章放在心上，也没把徽章上的二傻放在心上，不管是徽章还是人，不管是荣耀、宣传还是流行，都跟他没屁关系。这可没错，屁关系都没有。但下午的走廊地板被窗口透进的阳光一晒，散出一股子汗和脚丫子味，挥之不去。这时候，来来去去的人把徽章对着他瞎晃， _康纳就感到自己迫切地需要呕吐一下，吐上那些二傻和他们胸口的二傻徽章一身。只可惜，他不会呕吐。_ 康纳低下头，用无名指搓了搓眼睛，闪身进了机房。  
机房里只有他一个人，康纳找了个位置坐下，对着电脑的屏幕。它是一面阴暗的黑色镜子，康纳眨眨眼睛，看着其中映照出的自己的形象，抬起手用无名指和小指把落在眼前的几缕头发拨到耳后。电脑屏幕的……  
这时候他听到打印机的声音。康纳扭头望向打印机，看到它嗡嗡响着吐出一张纸来。  
康纳·墨菲站起身，环顾四周，机房里没有其他人，只有他。康纳抓住背包带子，手的虎口位置在带子上轻轻磨了磨，又犹豫了一下，还是走向打印机，伸手取来新打印过的纸张。  
纸还微微有点发热，他把它举到眼前，第一眼注意到了这样一行字：“ _事实是，根本不会有精彩的一天_ ……”  
康纳·墨菲抿抿嘴唇，读下去。“ _事实是，根本不会有精彩的一天，也不会有美妙的一周，更不会有快乐的一年。因为……为什么会有呢？_ ” 康纳脸无法露出微笑的表情。很久以来，他的脸像是死肉构成，麻木、僵硬，不能控制也无法感受，持久不变地保持着暴躁、阴郁的表情。抿一下嘴唇，就相当于笑了。  
纸上的文字像是他写的。天杀的美好的时光，这狗屎压根儿不存在。为什么人人都认为自己理应幸福？为什么他们不去认为自己理应无法得到幸福？  
为什么没有幸福？因为……为什么会有呢？  
康纳·墨菲又抿了一下嘴唇，接着读下去。  
“ _好吧，还有佐伊，我把希望寄托在这个我并不了解的人身上，她也不了解我。_ ”  
康纳眯起眼睛，抬起头来。原来是有人捉弄他，故意把谈论他妹妹的东西给他看。但机房里仍然只有他自己，打印机已经安静下来，一声不响。  
谁在外面操控打印机？这能够做到吗？  
康纳低头看一眼那些文字，又抬头看看四周，只有他一个人。他又低头看一眼，再抬起头。没有其他人。他决定还是把这份东西看完。这次他从头读起。那份打印出来的东西，全文如下：  
 _亲爱的埃文·汉森  
事实是，根本不会有精彩的一天，也不会有美妙的一周，更不会有快乐的一年。因为……为什么会有呢？好吧，还有佐伊，我把希望寄托在这个我并不了解的人身上，她也不了解我。也许，如果我试着跟她说话，那么，也许……什么都不会改变。我希望，一切都与此不同；我希望，我能属于……随便什么；我希望，我的话对某个人会有某种意义。但最终，我只能说，请面对现实：如果我明天消失不见，也不会有人注意到。  
你最亲爱最诚挚的朋友 我_  
落款是“我”，有一瞬间康纳有点恍惚。“我”？我写出，我打印？他看看自己刚才所坐位置的电脑，又看看自己的手指。不记得自己敲出过这些文字，不可能。但是为什么这东西像是他自己写的？康纳看了一眼收信人的名字——埃文·汉森。  
他不认识埃文·汉森。又觉得纸上打印的这个名字看起来非常眼熟。  
康纳重新阅读那些话。“ _如果我明天消失不见，也不会有人注意到。_ ”  
 _如果我明天消失不见，也不会有人注意到_ 。他嘴唇蠕动着轻声重复了一遍。感觉如此熟悉……等一下，除了佐伊那段！  
康纳稍微清醒了一点。他可以赌咒发誓，不管自己疯到什么程度，即使嗨过了天花板，那样写佐伊的可能性也是零，妥妥的一个零。而且，他的视线再次扫过那些话。不，康纳想，半点儿不像，他康纳才不会拿这装模作样的口吻写。  
陌生的口吻写出他熟悉的想法和感受，这些话是谁写的？  
“亲爱的埃文·汉森”，康纳·墨菲又回到了这个名字。信是写给埃文·汉森的。埃文·汉森……这个名字怎么看怎么眼熟。  
康纳想起来了。它在徽章上，这名字就印在那二傻照片下面。康纳把信折起来，放进口袋，冲出机房，然后揪住他遇到的第一个戴二傻徽章的二傻。  
“他是谁？”他用指尖点点那个吓傻学生胸口的徽章。  
“埃……埃文·汉森。”倒霉鬼回答得结结巴巴。  
“我知道！”他知道那是埃文·汉森！问题在于，名字之下的人是谁。  
倒霉鬼没敢把“你知道你还问”吼出来。  
“他在哪儿？”康纳决定换个问法，找到埃文·汉森，就可以直接问埃文·汉森是谁打印了这封信。  
“呃……大概……我觉得应该是……”倒霉学生实在不知道该怎么回答，“……在坟墓里。”  
“坟墓里？”康纳开始考虑埃文·汉森是吸血鬼还是僵尸。  
“他死了。”倒霉学生决定还是一次说清楚，“你不知道？”他加快语速，在康纳打断他之前说完，“埃文暑假去世，全校都在纪念他。”  
康纳·墨菲松开手，“他死了？”  
“真悲惨，是吧。”倒霉学生敷衍着，开始迅速撤离。  
“自杀？”康纳问。  
但那学生已经跑开了，没有再回答他。  
  
回到家之后，康纳·墨菲关上房门，独自在房间里，绕着床走了几圈，坐下来，从口袋里取出信，重新读了一遍。  
再次读过，理解变了。他在学校头脑不清，或者太过激动，平静下来再读，他能看清楚了。康纳看着信上最后署名的“我”，又看看“亲爱的埃文·汉森”。这是一封自己写给自己的信，“我”就是“埃文·汉森”。他以前也和咨询师玩过这种令人作呕的游戏，给自己写信，或者给自己的“问题”写信。“亲爱的康纳·墨菲”“亲爱的康纳·墨菲的亲爱的暴脾气”“亲爱的康纳·墨菲的亲爱的药物滥用问题”“亲爱的康纳·墨菲的亲爱的疯病”如此等等。眼下他眼前的是近似物，写出这封信的不是康纳·墨菲，而是埃文·汉森。  
写出“ _如果我明天消失不见，也不会有人注意到_ ”的埃文·汉森。  
死了的埃文·汉森。  
这不是耍他的封信，甚至不是给他看的信。信里的佐伊可能是任何一个佐伊。信是埃文·汉森给埃文·汉森的信。  
他的朋友是他自己，康纳想着，埃文·汉森的朋友是“我”。  
接下来，他自然想到：既然埃文·汉森已经死了，是谁打印了信？  
当时机房里只有他自己，没有其他人。也许，是电脑和打印机故障，把过去的文件打印了。也许，是鬼魂做的。死去的埃文·汉森的鬼魂把信打印出来给他看。  
康纳·墨菲不怕鬼魂，不怕活着的东西，更不怕死东西。死去的反倒更可亲一些。  
“是自杀。”康纳说，把信折起来。埃文·汉森肯定是自杀而死，康纳·墨菲知道，就像知道人失去空气会死。  
自杀才合情合理，不是吗？写出“如果我明天消失不见，也不会有人注意到”的人让自己消失了，不相信会有幸福、知道自己把希望寄托在不可能上、明白什么都不会改变，而人只会消失的人，自杀了。理所当然。  
但康纳·墨菲相信埃文·汉森死于自杀并非因为上述判断，他相信是因为——这么说莫名其妙，也许还有点灵异，且毫无说服力——他知道，他明白是这样。  
  
晚饭的时候，康纳·墨菲决定和佐伊展开对话。尽可能慎重地展开话题，再尽可能迅速地结束对话。为了佐伊着想，和这丫头的对话超过一分钟，康纳就有给她一拳的冲动。  
康纳从一盘有机菜叶和无麸质的糊糊上抬起头，盯着佐伊：“认识埃文·汉森？”  
“什么？”佐伊说，放下叉子，“你说什么？”  
“你……认识埃文·汉森吗？”  
“所有人都知道埃文·汉森。”  
“认识他吗？”康纳把问题说得明确一些，“认识活的埃文·汉森吗？”  
“这又是什么意思？”  
这丫头在装傻。“在埃文·汉森活着的时候，你认识他吗？”  
“不。”佐伊回答得干脆利索。  
“他是怎么死的？”  
“你一直没去学校吗？”佐伊抱起双臂，“妈，康纳可能一直没去学校。”  
“我去了。”  
“那你怎么可能不知道？学校里所有人都知道。你没听到校长的话吗？”  
他可没听那老蠢货絮叨什么。不过这不是重点。“埃文·汉森怎么死的？”  
“你怎么突然关心起这个了？”  
“埃文·汉森怎么死的？”  
“好吧。”佐伊叹了口气，“他在做护林员的时候从树上掉下来摔死了。”  
康纳听着。  
“听说并不是摔下后当即死亡。是因为当时附近没有人，延误了治疗。”  
“是自杀。”康纳说，“他肯定不是失足掉下去的，是自杀。”  
“你什么都知道，是吗？”佐伊先生气了。  
“就是知道。”  
“妈，我觉得他情况恶化了。”佐伊不理他了，“你看，他又把臆想当真了。”  
不是臆想，他就是知道。  
佐伊又望向他。“如果你想自杀，那是你的事。但不要因为自己想死，就污蔑埃文·汉森是自杀。”  
康纳猛地站起来，椅子向后倒去，撞到地面时发出“咚”的一声。  
佐伊抬头瞪着他。她从来不害怕他。  
康纳抬手掀翻盘子，扭头回自己房间，锁上门。他听到的母亲敲着门在说什么，他听不清。佐伊想让他死，他知道佐伊是什么意思。她真正想说的是：如果你想死，就去死！她就是这个意思，他可清楚啦，她希望他赶紧死，最好是自己把自己干掉，还不要让她知道这是自杀。她就可以获得双份令人满意的结果：一，她痛恨的人死了；二，她没有心理负担。  
问题是，他该遂了她的愿吗？  
如果他死了，佐伊肯定不会感到难过。康纳搓着手在房间里打转。他爸也不会难过，最多只会感到花在他身上的钱算是浪费了。但是他妈……  
他该遂了佐伊的愿吗？  
他该遂了自己的愿吗？  
  
刷牙的时候，康纳·墨菲看着镜子里的自己。  
为什么要刷牙？  
节省看牙医的费用。  
或者只是习惯，某种习惯。就像吃饭是一种习惯，迈步走路是一种习惯，呼吸是一种习惯。  
康纳试着屏住呼吸。如果人可以停止呼吸倒地死去……  
憋了一分钟，他的身体还是让他继续喘气了。令人失望，习惯或本能如此顽固、牢不可破。没有任何事能够改变，没有任何人能够脱胎换骨，没有任何问题能够解决……  
他看着镜子里的人，牙膏的白沫正从嘴角流下来。他停下手，握着牙刷柄，看着牙膏的沫子流下来。  
这时候已经太晚了，家里其他人都已经睡了。或者说时间太早了，接近凌晨，家里其他人都还没醒。  
康纳看着另一个自己，用力把牙刷摔向镜子，牙膏的白色泡沫溅得到处都是。  
他冲出去，一脚踹开佐伊的房间。  
“你要我死！”他冲着佐伊叫道。  
佐伊被吓醒了。她穿着睡衣，惊得几乎从从床上跳起来。  
“该死的！该死的！该死的！”他嚷嚷着。  
“你发什么疯！”佐伊也冲着他吼。  
“我他妈才没疯！”他吼回去，“你要我死，我不会放过你！不会！”  
有人从后面抓住了他，他开始声嘶力竭地吼叫，像电影里真正的疯子一样大声嚎叫，挥着胳膊踢着腿，努力挣脱，同时尽量打翻一切能打翻的东西。  
有人在吼“停下！”  
他不听，继续叫，和从背后抓住自己的人一起摔倒在地板上。佐伊尖叫，抓他的人怒骂。康纳·墨菲看到的最后一样东西是一双拖鞋，他认出那是母亲的拖鞋。浅黄色的，边缘有点磨损，非常熟悉的拖鞋。  
听到母亲哭叫的时候，他已经开始平静下来。  
为什么要哭啊？他想，然后就什么都不知道了。  
  
康纳·墨菲得到了药，并且不用去学校。真是太好了。  
说实话，他还是有点想去学校，就一点。为了弄一枚埃文·汉森的纪念徽章。他还没好好看看这位自杀者的照片。康纳·墨菲靠在床上，努力回忆自己匆匆扫过一眼的徽章上的照片。那是一张黑白照片，不过足够清楚了。埃文·汉森……康纳·墨菲回忆，他有一张苍白的脸、封闭的脸，表情空洞。  
康纳闭上眼睛，让埃文的脸出现在眼前。  
你是什么样的？他问。没有回答，当然不会有。  
“ _根本不会有精彩的一天_ ”，你是写下这句话的人。  
 _即使消失也不会有人注意到_ ？  
从一个角度看，不是这样，所有人都注意到了。学校里那些和你没屁关系的蠢货全都注意到了，他们拿你当自慰用品，撸出一次快速廉价的自我感动，靠卖徽章和其他肮脏生意发了一笔大财。  
从另一个角度看，当然是像你说的那样。你说对了。你消失，死去，无人注意。你和死亡无关紧要，照片和虚构的意外惨死故事才重要。人注意到的是你的名字对他们的用处，而不是你。  
可惜，我也和他们一样，不是吗？  
康纳从床上起来，去卫生间。他在马桶边蹲下身，张了张嘴，没吐出来。他把手塞进嘴里，去抠喉咙，在干呕了一阵之后，只吐出一点透明的黏液。  
他不会呕吐。  
康纳在马桶边坐下。  
你死的时候在想什么？他在心里问埃文。你松开手的时候在想什么？你躺在树下，完完全全独自一人，等着死亡到来的时候，在想什么？你会看头顶的树枝和树枝间的天空吗？  
人应该这样死。每个人都应该如此，来了又去，出现又消失，被遗忘，像从未存在过。一个透明的鬼魂、一段被遗弃的记忆，退掉颜色，消散殆尽。人应该是树叶，在秋天片片落下，躺在土里腐烂。即无人知晓，也无人纪念。  
他们注意到了你的照片，但照片跟你没关系，你死了，消失了，无人留意。  
康纳感到平静。他站起来，洗了手，看着镜子里的自己。有半分希望能在镜子里看到埃文·汉森苍白的脸，但只看到他自己。  
  
几天之后，康纳·墨菲爬上后院里的矮树。  
但所有的树都是相通的、互相连接的，他抓着树枝，手脚并用向上攀登，顺着后院那棵矮树攀上了埃文·汉森自杀的那棵树，爬到了埃文·汉森松开手的位置。  
这里已经相当高了，头顶天空开阔，无边无际地延伸向四方。他可以看到周围艾利森州立公园里的树木，在风吹过时，枝叶瑟瑟抖动起来。  
他抓紧树枝，低下头，看下方的地面，感受到自己离地面有多远。这样的高度让他喉咙发紧，心跳加速。他的身体里应该分泌出了什么，令他隐约感到激动和愉悦。  
他在那里站了大概有一刻钟，握着树枝，看着地面。什么都不做，只是看着，等到心跳渐渐慢下来，手心也不再出汗。康纳·墨菲让手松开树枝，也许还轻轻推了树枝一下。他的身体向后仰去，双脚离开踩着的树枝，他摔落下去。  
康纳醒来的时候，仰面躺在地上，他睁开眼睛向上望，看着他和埃文摔下来的那棵树的枝叶随风轻轻晃动，枝叶间隙发灰的天空也轻轻晃动。康纳转过头，看向自己右边，埃文·汉森就躺在他右边，也转过头来望向他。  
“ _你找到我了_ 。”埃文对康纳说。  
“是你找到我了。”康纳对埃文说。  
他们躺在树下，望着对方。  
“ _如果消失，也不会有人注意_ ？”康纳问。  
“我写的。”埃文回答。  
“你还说， _你希望你的话对某个人会有某种意义_ 。”  
“是的。”  
“对我有意义。”  
“恐怕不是我想要的那种。”  
“恐怕是这样。”康纳说，“真遗憾。”  
“没关系。”埃文说。  
他们躺着，看看对方，或者看看天空。阳光已经消失了，天正在暗下来。康纳感到他们可以永远躺在这里，永远像现在这样。  
“我可以假装你是我的朋友吗？”他问埃文。  
“我们是朋友。”埃文说，停了片刻，问他，“你听说过关于倒地大树的说法吗？”  
“没有。什么？”  
“ _森林里有一棵树倒下了，如果森林里没有人，没有人听到树倒下的声音，那么树倒在地上有声音吗？_ ”  
康纳想了想。“如果自杀摔死，最后总得有人收尸，来埋葬。”  
“不是这个意思。”埃文解释，“如果自杀的决定从未被人听说过，算是自杀吗？”  
康纳躺在地上，看到头顶的天空已经黑透了，没有阳光照到的树枝和树叶融进了其上黑暗的空虚。“我明白了。”他说。  
“那么，”埃文回答，“答案是什么？有声音，还是没有任何声音？”  
“即有，又没有。”康纳回答。  
“算是一种答案。”  
“死起来感觉怎么样？”这回康纳问。  
“你觉得怎么样？”埃文反问他。  
“操蛋。”康纳告诉他，“跟活着一样操蛋。”  
埃文·汉森笑了。  
于是，康纳·墨菲也笑了。  
  
“天呢，他还在笑！”是佐伊的声音。  
“你在干什么？”母亲的声音，“为什么躺在这里？”  
康纳看着母亲俯下身来，忧虑地注视着他。“没事。”康纳回答，“一点事没有。”他仰面躺在后院的矮树底下，看到天已经黑了，路灯亮了起来。  
“你在笑。”母亲说，不安地打量他。  
“是的。我在笑。”康纳努力板了板脸，不露出笑的表情，“我没事。”  
“你吃了什么？”她认为他嗑了什么。  
“什么都没有。”他努力坐起身。感觉在地上躺得太久，身体发僵了。  
“他肯定是嗨了。”佐伊断言。  
康纳没心情反驳她，现在不想。  
“你还好吗？”母亲仍然担心，非常担心。  
“很好。我没事。”他又重复一遍。  
“我有好几年没见你笑过了。”  
“没有好几年。”康纳说，尝试微笑了一下，感觉自己笑起来肯定非常难看。  
“你在树底下干什么？”她们还是不放过他。  
“什么都不干。”他说，“真的，什么都没干。任何事情，一点都没做。不做任何事。”  
“真的？”她们不会相信他。  
“真的。”他说。  
“好吧。”母亲说，“该吃晚饭了。”  
他用胳膊撑着地，站起来，看着家里房子亮起灯的窗口。“嗯。”他冲着灯迈了一步，因为刚刚站起来，双腿僵得像两根木棍，踉跄了一下，差点又摔倒。  
“我就说他嗨了。”佐伊评论道。  
“嗯。”他说，稳了一下身子，重新找到平衡，站定了，“现在没事了。”  
“让人腻烦透顶。”佐伊说，先往家里走去。  
他跟着她往前走了两步，又停下来，回头去看那棵树。  
在树下的一团阴影中，康纳·墨菲看到自己和埃文·汉森躺在他们自杀的树下，像一对朋友一样并肩躺着。他默默看了一会，转过身面向自己的家，感到母亲一直忧心地注视着自己。  
“我没事。”康纳说，“去吃饭吧。”  
他和母亲一起向亮起灯的窗口走去。走着，一步又一步走着，但同时，康纳·墨菲知道，他心里清楚，他能感受到，他仍然和埃文·汉森在一起。  
他们躺在自杀的树下，躺在天黑后的夜晚里。像亲密的朋友，像殉情的情侣，在远离阳光的地方，在黑暗之处，在抛弃和遗忘之地，躺着，交谈或不交谈，看着黑暗天空的空洞。永远在那里，死着。  
  
多年之后，康纳·墨菲不能说他被修好了，但至少可以应付日常生活。佐伊仍然说他有一副魔鬼脾气，对此他无话可说，只能承认。父亲通常以他为耻，偶然地会有对他感到满意的片刻时光。母亲有时候担心，担心一会儿，就又去关心瑜伽之类了。  
对了，她又把兴趣转回瑜伽了。就像时尚流行，二十年前过气的东西会再次成为最时髦的，一切就这样轮流旋转。  
他仍然没有学会呕吐。总有一天能学会，他有这么点希望。而且，他一直和埃文·汉森在一起。他知道，在松开手的时候，他的一部分就和埃文·汉森一起死了。他们在没有阳光的地方，被除了他之外的所有人遗忘。  
有声音，又没有声音。  
他倾听寂静。在夜间醒来，他看着黑暗的空间，看到康纳·墨菲和埃文·汉森在自杀的树下。他们就是这样安静地看着黑暗。  
多年之后，有一天傍晚时分，他第一次经过艾利森州立公园。一开始他都没有注意到那时艾利森州立公园，然后他想起来了。  
他一边驾驶，一边透过车窗望向那些树。  
这时候他听到身边的响动，是在副驾驶座的埃文醒了。康纳扭头看他。埃文头发乱着，因为刚刚睡醒，表情显得困惑又困倦。  
“艾利森州立公园。”康纳对埃文说，指指车窗外。  
埃文把身体坐直了一点，往车窗外看。  
“埃文·汉森死在这里。”康纳跟他讲。  
“埃文？”埃文问。  
“当然不是你，跟你同名，另一个埃文。”康纳说。他接近埃文，有部分原因是他的名字——埃文，和埃文·汉森同名不同姓。另一部分原因，也是更重要的原因是：埃文脸上的表情让他想到埃文·汉森。康纳第一次见到他——这个埃文时，埃文的表情孤僻，他的脸是封闭的，和他胳膊上的石膏一样一片空白。“要我在你的石膏上签字吗？”康纳问。  
“你跟我说话？”埃文问。  
“你。”康纳说，“你叫什么？”  
“埃文。”埃文说。  
康纳取出笔，在石膏上写下自己的名字，占满所有空白。“这是我的名字。”他告诉埃文。  
他就是这样和这个埃文认识的，之后变得亲近。埃文是少有的能克制住他混帐脾气的人。和埃文一起，他总会感到平静。  
“讲讲那个埃文。”埃文说。  
“嗯。”康纳又扫了一眼那些树木，还是转眼看着路，“埃文·汉森，我的同学，在暑假做护林员的工作，从树上掉下来，摔死了。”  
埃文没说话。  
过了一会，康纳感到埃文把手放在他的腿上，轻轻拍了拍。  
  
完


End file.
